


Blue day at Rose Creek

by Rabble



Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: But I'm writing this instead, Crack Crossover, I need to rewrite this after some sleep, I regret everything, Velociraptors, everything is better with dinosaurs, i should be asleep, spoilers for Magnificent 7 2016 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/pseuds/Rabble
Summary: Faraday gets blue during the fight. He also gets the rest of his pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should have gone to sleep.

A Gatling gun. None of the plans had even considered this. 

Josh Faraday shook his head. This was a slaughter. He ran to his horse, and threw himself into the saddle. He set the horse to a flat out gallop. 

Those still fighting had no time to waste watching him ride away from the doomed village. 

"Coward." said one of the men pinned down beneath the gatling gun's vicious storm of death. 

"I am a leaf on the wind... "repeated the man next to him, before dying. 

Cullen peaked out of the window when the Gatling gun fell briefly silent once more. She was now certain that she was not going to survive the day.  
It came as a huge surprise when she saw Josh racing back across the open fields on his horse, surrounded by large chickens? Turkeys? 

"Definitely not turkey, " she said, before tossing her beans on the man beside her.  
"Did Faraday summon demon birds from hell?" Someone asked over the sound of Jack Horne loudly praying for the writer to go write a story where they're all ATF agents instead of this. 

Obviously, the heroes won. Rose Creek would soon become a thriving settlement. Emma Cullen became sheriff and enjoyed going for long walks with Blue in the evenings. 

Red Harvest's tribe, having shown up soon after the fight, had pointed out that having land taken by entitled arseholes sacked. A few mysterious disappearances at raptor feeding time later, the townsfolk were eager to negotiate. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
